motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 is a 2017 American superhero film directed by James Gunn and based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to 2014's ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' and the fifteenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film was produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film premiered in Tokyo on April 10, 2017 and it was released in the United States on May 5, 2017, in 3D and IMAX 3D. A sequel, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3, is currently in development. Plot In 1980, Meredith Quill is courted by Ego, a "spaceman" who shows her an alien seedling he had planted in the woods of Missouri. In 2014, Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, and Baby Groot are renowned as the Guardians of the Galaxy. Ayesha, leader of the Sovereign race, has the Guardians protect valuable batteries from an inter-dimensional monster in exchange for Gamora's estranged sister Nebula, who was caught attempting to steal the batteries. The Sovereign attack the Guardians' ship with a fleet of drones when it turns out that Rocket had stolen some batteries for himself. The drones are destroyed by a mysterious figure, and the Guardians crash-land on a nearby planet. There this figure reveals himself as Quill's father, Ego, and invites Quill, Gamora, and Drax to his home planet. Rocket and Groot remain behind to repair the ship and guard Nebula. Yondu Udonta and his crew, who have been exiled from the greater Ravager community for child trafficking, are hired be Ayesha to recapture the Guardians. They capture Rocket, but when Yondu hesitates to turn over Quill, whom he raised, his lieutenant Taserface leads a mutiny with help from Nebula. Taserface imprisons Rocket and Yondu aboard Yondu's ship and executes Yondu's loyalists. Nebula leaves to find and kill Gamora, whom she blames for the torture inflicted on her by their father, Thanos. Rocket and Yondu bond while imprisoned. Groot and Kraglin, a remaining Yondu loyalist, free them, and they destroy the ship and its crew as they escape, though not before Taserface warns the Sovereign. Ego, a god-like Celestial that manipulated the matter around its consciousness to form this "home" planet, explains that it projected a humanoid guise to travel the universe and discover a purpose, eventually falling in love with Quill's mother, Meredith. Ego hired Yondu to collect the young Quill after Meredith's death, but the boy was never delivered and Ego had been searching for him ever since. He teaches Quill to manipulate Celestial power. Mantis, Ego's naive empath servant, grows close to Drax during their stay. Nebula arrives on Ego's planet in an attempt to kill Gamora, but the pair reach an uneasy alliance when they discover caverns fills with skeletal remains. Ego reveals to Quill that during his travels he planted seedlings on thousands of worlds which can terraform them into new extensions of himself, but they can only be activated by the power of two Celestials. To that end, he impregnated countless women and hired Yondu to collect the children, but killed them all when they failed to access the Celestial power. Quill helps to activate the seedlings, which begin to consume every world, under Ego's influence, but fights back when Ego reveals that he killed Meredith due to the distraction she posed. Mantis warns Drax of Ego's plan. Gamora and Nebula also learn of the plan just as Rocket, Groot, Yondu, and Kraglin arrive. As they come under attack from the Sovereign's drones, the reunited Guardians find Ego's brain at the planet's core. Using the batteries he had stolen earlier, Rocket makes a bomb which Groot plants on the brain. Using his newfound Celestial powers, Quill fights and distracts Ego long enough for the other Guardians and Mantis to escape. The bomb explodes, killing Ego and disintegrating the planet. Yondu sacrifices himself to save Quill, who realizes that the reason Yondu kept him was to spare him from the fate of Ego's other progeny, and that Yondu was Quill's true "daddy". Nebula reconciles with Gamora, but still chooses to leave and attempt to kill Thanos by herself. The Guardians hold a funeral for Yondu, which is attended by dozens of Ravager ships, acknowledging Yondu's sacrifice and accepting him as a Ravager again. In a series of mid- and post-credits scenes, Kraglin takes up Yondu's telekinetic arrow and control-fin; Ravager leader Stakar Ogord reunites with his ex-teammates; Groot starts growing back to normal size, exhibiting typical teenage behavior in the process; Ayesha creates a new artificial being with whom she plans to destroy the Guardians, naming him Adam; and a group of uninterested Watchers abandon their informant, who is discussing several experiences on Earth. Cast * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/ Star-Lord * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Vin Diesel as Baby Groot * Bradley Cooper as Rocket * Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha * Chris Sullivan as Taserface * Sean Gunn as Kraglin * Sylvester Stallone as Stakar Ogord * Kurt Russell as Ego * Laura Haddock as Meredith Quill * Seth Green as the voice of Howard the Duck * Fred as Cosmo * David Hasselhoff as himself * Jeff Goldblum as the Grandmaster Category:Films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Buena Vista Distribution films Category:Marvel Studios films Category:Superhero films Category:Action films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Adventure films Category:Disney films Category:Comedy films Category:Sequels Category:2010s films Category:2017 films